


Memories

by Caramel Candy (azureisconfused)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana's mentioned but not in the story, Angela's a good gf, Angst, F/F, Fareeha has mommy issues, Fareeha's non binary, before anyone asks the song is uh, derpy's lullaby i think, fricc, her staff doesn't heal fareeha's internal suffering, i don't know how military stuff wORKS, idk - Freeform, ik a fareeha kin who really likes it so i thought it'd fit ok, inbetween the facility they're actually going, pretty short, really just Angela tryna comfort Fareeha, so this isn't really f/f, unless its like, why would they even be at a motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureisconfused/pseuds/Caramel%20Candy
Summary: Angela comforts Fareeha after a bad night. It happens sometimes.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy!! Please comment any criticism you have! ^o^ Happy reading!

Mumbling words of scrutiny, Angela wiped the dirt from her hands on her clothing. "This place is gross.."  
Fixing her tank top and pajama shorts, she continued her pace down the hall. It wasn't long before she had reached Fareeha's door. Angela reran her intentions in her head. Although a nice cuddle and a smooch to the forehead would satisfy her, Fareeha might not be willing. The team was in Egypt, and it worried Angela that such a trip might dig up negative memories in Fareeha. Although surely she had good ones here growing up, Angela knew well that Fareeha and her mother's relationship was strained.  
After taking a second to readjust her tanktop, Angela exhaled and knocked on the door. The lack of a verbal answer worried her. Perhaps tonight wasn't good? Maybe Fareeha has fallen asleep already?  
"Um.. Fareeha? You awake?"  Angela asked through the door, judging her option to knock once more, although the sharp stream of nasally breaths interrupted her train of thought. Shit. "Fareeha, I'm coming in.." Angela softly warned, twisting the door knob, then giving the door a gentle push forward.  
It didn't take long to find Fareeha. They weren't the prettiest crier, admittedly. Turning her head to offer her partner a sad smile, Angela silently closing the door behind her.  Fareeha had immediately hushed when Angela entered the room, but their quick quiet breathes hadn't gone unnoticed. Angela enraptured Fareeha in a warm hug, trying to take some burden off their shoulders. They would've hugged back, had they the energy to so much as lift their arms. Fareeha placed their face on Angela's shoulder and continued to cry what little tears they had left, enveloped by the angel's warm hug.  
A small laughter dissipated in the dim atmosphere, Angela giving Fareeha a gentle squeeze. Although she felt compelled to say something comforting, she knew her words would bounce off Fareeha's inner shield. Running her fingers through Fareeha's short hair, Angela began to hum a lullaby, slowly melting into the words. It was one she had heard long ago from her great Aunt. ".. nd air balloons. Fluffy clouds to the horizon~ I"ll wrap you in rainbows, and rock you to sleep again.."  
  
Pausing after the last verse, she turned to look upon Fareeha. They're sleeping face was rather lovely, even with the puffy cheeks!   
Angela gently laid them down, and threw the thin covers over the two of them. Although exhausted from the session, Fareeha gave her girlfriend one last smile before letting the waves of sleep sail her away.


End file.
